The last Warlock
by MagnusBane19
Summary: Magnus Bane is the last warlock a villain named Lord Voldemort started a war with the warlocks and killed them all Leave Magnus to be the last one. Magnus is protected by the shadow hunters lead by Valentine Morgenstern. He gets kidnapped and almost sold to A scientist. But he got saved he even falls in love with a shadow hunter boy named Alec. I hope you enjoy it.


The Last Warlock

By Kristi Mason

Magnus Bane:

Alec Lightwood:

Isabelle Lightwood:

Clary Fairchild:

Jace Herondale:

Valentine Morgenstern:

Lord Voldemort:

Draco Malfoy:

Gregory Goyle:

The Narrator:

Scene 1

Narrator: It was a windy Friday night in New York City. Jace and his friend Clary were training in the training room.

Jace: Good job Fairchild but you're not going to fight demons like that are you?

Clary: That's not funny Jace you know how hard I was trying.

Jace: Do you want to go again?

Clary: No, I'm getting tired I think I'm going to go to bed.

Narrator: The head of the institute Valentine Morgenstern comes in, he smiled when he saw the two young shadow hunters training with each other.

Valentine: I see you two are getting along.

Clary: Oh, hi Dad what's up?

Valentine: Well, I'm glad you ask Clarissa. Do you remember the war against the warlocks?

Clary: Yes, with Lord Voldemort. Didn't he kill off the warlocks or something like that?

Valentine: Yes, but he missed one of them.

Jace: You mean there's one warlock still alive.

Valentine: Yes, he's somewhere in the city. I want you two to go find him. He's going to be scared. So, make sure you tell him who you are, so he knows he's going to be safe.

Jace: I didn't know we were protecting the downworlders.

Valentine: We aren't well maybe just this one. But anyway, you two will bring him back here so that we can protect him.

Jace: Ok.

Clary: Hey Dad, what's his name?

Valentine: His name is Magnus Bane.

Jace: No way.

Clary: You know him Jace?

Jace: I have heard of him. But he's not just a warlock. He's a warlock prince. His dad was the king.

Valentine: Well, that I didn't know.

Clary: Now what does that mean for us now that we have to protect this guy?

Valentine: Well, giving the new information that he's a royal we will have to put extra protection on him when he is with us. But for right now you guys need to find him.

Jace: We'll get on it right away.

Narrator: Jace grabbed on to Clary and rushed her outside of the training room before she could ask her Dad more questions. They were just about to leave when Alec stopped them.

Alec: Where are you two going at this time?

Jace: Alec we don't have time we have to get someone.

Alec: Who?

Jace: I can't explain right now here's a picture of the person.

Narrator: Jace handed a picture of Magnus and headed out the door with Clary. They soon entered a big park which is known as Central Park.

Clary: Its windy out Jace.

Jace: I know let's use this so we can track it.

Clary: What does it do?

Jace: It glows when a warlock is near.

Clary: You heard my father, Magnus is the last one.

Jace: I know. When it glows, we know we've found him.

Narrator: The two went deeper into the park. The thing starts to glow as they neared a big tree.

Jace: He must be by that big tree.

Narrator: They came up to the tree. As they got closer, they saw him. The Last Warlock, Magnus Bane. He looked scared as the two shadow hunters drew nearer. He got scared when he saw them.

Magnus: Get back! I'm warning you!

Jace: Woah, watch it there buddy. We're not here to harm you.

Magnus: How can I trust you?

Narrator: Jace rolls up his shirt. Magnus didn't know what to say after seeing the runes on the shadow hunter's body.

Magnus: What is that?

Jace: There runes. We're shadow hunters. I'm Jace and this is Clary. Now. We don't have enough time we need to get you to safety.

Narrator: As soon as Jace said that. Flashing red lights start appearing. Then they stopped, out of no where came three figures. They came into view. Jace and Clary knew who they were. And before Lord Voldemort could even touch Magnus. They pulled him from the tree. They soon arrived safely at the institute.

Valentine: Ah, I'm glad you made it. Welcome to the New York Institute Magnus Bane. You're under our protection now.

Magnus: Protection. What does he mean by that? Where's the other warlocks?

Jace: You don't know man?

Magnus: No, I don't can someone please tell me what's going on?

Valentine: You'll now in good time Magnus. Now, its getting late Alec here will show you your room.

Narrator: Alec smiled at Magnus and gestured him to follow. The two went off to the bedrooms.

Valentine: Good job you to. Now that he's here we can keep him safe. Did you have any encounters?

Clary: Yes.

Valentine: Who did you encounter?

Jace: I think it was Lord Voldemort and his friends There were three of them. We couldn't see the other faces.

Valentine: Well I'm glad that you got Magnus out of there in time.

Clary: Me to.

Valentine: Well done job guys. You can go to bed its getting late. Don't tell the other shadow hunters what were doing until tomorrow. Also, I want you guys to take care of the warlock. Make sure he's safe. I'm leaving Magnus Bane in your hands.

Jace: Ok. Got it.

Narrator: Valentine kissed his daughter good night and went to bed. Minutes after Jace and Clary did the same. Meanwhile Alec had just gotten Magnus to his room.

Alec: Its not the best but it will be good for now.

Magnus: Don't worry about. It's fine. What did you say your name was?

Alec: It's Alec.

Magnus: Well, its nice to meet you Alexander.

Alec: You to. Good night Magnus.

Magnus: Goodnight Alexander.

Narrator: Alec smiled as he shut the door to Magnus' room. He went downstairs. He bumped into Isabelle.

Isabelle: Don't tell me you fell in love with the warlock.

Alec: I think so.

Isabelle: Just be careful you don't even know the guy.

Alec: Izzy don't worry.

Narrator: Isabelle smiled at her brother then went off to bed. Soon all the other shadow hunters were sleeping in their rooms.

End Scene 1

Scene 2

Narrator: The next morning came it was raining outside. No shadow hunter wanted to be outside the institute today. Magnus was having a bad dream. He started screaming. The screaming woke up Alec. He ran into the room.

Alec: Magnus! Magnus! Its ok I'm right here.

Narrator: Magnus opened his eyes and realized he was having a nightmare. He notices Alec siting by him on his bed.

Magnus: Sorry Alexander.

Alec: Its ok. Did you have a bad dream?

Narrator: Magnus nodded his head.

Alec: Do you want to tell me about?

Magnus: Not right now Alexander I'm too scared and it's still fresh in my mind.

Alec: Ok. I'll see you downstairs in the dining hall for breakfast then.

Magnus: Sure. I'll be down there in a second. I just need to take a breath.

Narrator: Alec smiled at his newfound friend and shut his door. Then he made it to the dining hall with the rest of the shadow hunters. Magnus finally got himself together and went down to the dining hall.

Alec: Magnus over here.

Narrator: He smiled at Alec and ran to go sit with him Jace, Clary and Isabelle.

Isabelle: So, Magnus how was your sleep last night?

Narrator: Alec made a gesture to Isabelle not to ask him that question.

Isabelle: What Alec?

Alec: Just don't ask him. He had a nightmare and I don't think he wants to talk about it.

Isabelle: Ok, sorry Alec I didn't know.

Narrator: Alec turns back to Magnus.

Alec: So, Magnus what do you want to do today?

Magnus: I was hope that we could go outside and see the city.

Alec: I don't think that's a good idea considering your case and Lord Voldemort being out there. Plus, its raining.

Magnus: Oh, come on Alexander you think a little rain is going to hurt me.

Alec: No, but I know Voldemort can and he's probably out there watching for you.

Magnus: Ok, that seems far. Then what are we going to do then?

Alec: You can watch Jace and I train.

Magnus: I would like that very much Alexander.

Narrator: Alec smiled at Magnus and finished eating his breakfast. Magnus went back to his room to get changed for the day. Suddenly Valentine came into the dining hall.

Valentine: Hey kids, How's your breakfast?

Jace: Good.

Clary: Good Dad.

Isabelle: Its to die for.

Alec: Its good even Magnus liked it.

Narrator: Valentine jump up when he heard Alec say Magnus' name.

Valentine: Where is he?

Alec: Huh?

Valentine: Where is he? Where is Magnus? You didn't let him leave the institute, did you?

Alec: No. But he wanted to. I convinced him to stay inside.

Valentine: Good now, where is the warlock Alec?

Alec: He went up to his room I think he's getting ready.

Valentine: Ready for what?

Alec: He's going to watch me and Jace train today.

Valentine: I don't think that's a good idea considering he had a nightmare.

Alec: He'll be fine he wanted to anyway.

Valentine: Ok, if he wanted to.

Narrator: Valentine and Alec both left the dining hall. Minutes later Alec came into the training room when he got there, he noticed that Magnus and Jace were already there.

Magnus: What took you so long Alexander?

Alec: Valentine came to speak with me. He wanted to know where you were.

Magnus: Oh.

Jace: Come on Alec I don't have all day.

Narrator: Alec didn't stop to think twice and came at Jace. The two fought a good battle against each other. Magnus ran out of the room and down the hall. The two stopped fighting when they noticed Magnus was gone.

Alec: Where is he?

Jace: I don't know.

Narrator: The two boys ran down the hall they finally saw Magnus huddled in a corner.

Jace: Magnus what's wrong buddy?

Magnus: I don't know I guess I can't handle fighting. I guess it was the fact that I had a nightmare.

Alec: Valentine said something like this would happen if he watched us train.

Jace: Never mind that Alec. Are you ok there Mag?

Magnus: Yes, I'll be fine let's just go find the others.

Narrator: Jace and Alec smiled at the young warlock and went into the main room with all the other shadow hunters. Meanwhile out in Central park Lord Voldemort and his two helpers Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle were talking.

Voldemort: Last night we saw him.

Draco: Is that what Magnus Bane really looks like?

Voldemort: Yes, now you two are about the warlock's age. Tomorrow I want you to go to that institute and be friend him.

Gregory: Ok.

Voldemort: Then when he can trust you. Later, I'll come there then we can take him. But make sure he's alone.

Draco: Got it. Be friends with a warlock.

Voldemort: Not quite. Just get him to trust you.

Gregory: We got it.

Voldemort: Good now, let me send this note to them.

Narrator: Voldemort went to go send the death threat note to the shadow hunters in the institute. And Draco and Gregory planned on how they were going to get Magnus to trust them.

Narrator: Back at the institute everyone was in the dining hall it was now time for lunch. Magnus sat with Alec and the rest of his shadow hunter friends.

Clary: We heard what happened Jace? Is everything ok?

Jace: Yes Clary, Magnus just had a little scare.

Narrator: Valentine came up to their table.

Valentine: Did you have a scare Magnus?

Magnus: Yes, I did. But I'm ok now.

Valentine: See I told you Alec. It would be too much for him to handle.

Alec: I know but he wanted to at first.

Valentine: I understand. I'll let you finish your lunch.

Narrator: Valentine was about to leave when the messenger came in with a note.

Valentine: Let me see this note.

Narrator: The messenger hands Valentine the note. The note said. "Valentine Morgenstern I know you and your shadow hunters are hiding the warlock. Please give him to my two helpers in Central park tomorrow. I promise you no harm will come to the lad. But if you don't, I will come and kill every shadow hunter until I get Magnus Bane. Now do yourself a favour and give me that warlock. Signs Lord V.

Valentine: I don't believe it.

Alec: What is it Valentine?

Valentine: Nothing Alec it's just a note.

Magnus: What type a note?

Valentine: It doesn't matter Magnus I don't think you should.

Narrator: Magnus took the note before Valentine had a chance to speak. He gasps and fainted on the ground. Valentine rushed to him.

Valentine: Clarissa I need a warm cloth. Alec, I need you to help me left him. And Jace and Isabelle I want you to notify every shadow hunter what's going on.

Narrator: They agreed and went to work Alec helped Valentine lift Magnus up and carried him to his room. They got in and laid him down on the bed.

Alec: Is he going to be ok?

Valentine: If he still breathing. Check his pulse.

Narrator: Just before Alec went to check Magnus' pulse Magnus woke up with a gasp and he sat up.

Magnus: Alexander its you. What happened?

Valentine: You fainted but your ok now.

Magnus: Why did I faint?

Valentine: I don't know Maybe it was a reaction of seeing that note.

Magnus: That was scary.

Alec: I bet it was.

Narrator: One of the shadow hunters came in she warned Valentine that there were demon attacks in the city. Then Isabelle came into the room.

Isabelle: You alright there Mag? You scared us.

Valentine: He's fine but we have to go there are demon attacks. I need all shadow hunters to gear up and meet me in the meeting hall.

Narrator: Isabelle was just about to head out the door.

Valentine: Woah, Isabelle where you going?

Isabelle: I'm going to help you fight the demons.

Valentine: Not this time I need one of you to stay back with the warlock.

Isabelle: Why can't Alec stay with Magnus? They seem to like each other.

Valentine: No, I need Alec to come with us. You do this for me just this once. You can come on the next hunt. For now, you need to stay with Magnus.

Isabelle: Ok.

Narrator: Valentine and the other left Isabelle with Magnus and went to go hunt the demons in New York.

Magnus: I don't need to be watched Isabelle.

Isabelle: I know I'm here just in case you need me.

Magnus: I'm tired can I get some sleep.

Isabelle: Sure, Magnus.

Narrator: Isabelle left Magnus sleeping in peace. Soon the other shadow hunters came back. Valentine notice that Isabelle was in the hallway.

Valentine: Is Magnus ok?

Isabelle: He got tired so I'm letting him sleep. But yes, he's ok.

Valentine: Good, thanks for keeping an eye on him Izzy.

Isabelle: Your welcome.

Valentine: Well I think we should all tuck it in for the night. Oh, Alec you Clarissa and Magnus can go into the city tomorrow. I think Magnus would like a bit of fresh air don't you think.

Alec: Great yes sure.

Clary: Splendid idea Dad.

Narrator: Valentine smiled at his daughter.

Valentine: Good night guys see you in the morning.

Jace: Goodnight Val.

Narrator: Valentine finally went to his room as so did the others. All the other shadow hunters went to their rooms and fell asleep hoping that Magnus wouldn't have another nightmare again tonight.

End Scene 2

Scene 3

Narrator: Early the next morning Alec and Magnus were already up and ready for their day in the city. Not long after that they joined Clary in the dining hall.

Clary: I can see you two are finally up. Do you want some breakfast before we head out?

Magnus: That would be lovely. Thank you, Clary.

Narrator: Clary smiled at Magnus. Then they all began to eat their breakfast. They were having French toast.

Magnus: This is great who made this?

Alec: I did Mag.

Magnus: They are good. May I have some Alexander?

Alec: Be my guest.

Narrator: Magnus didn't hesitate he took one more slab of French toast. Soon they were done eating. They got up from the table just asValentine entered the dining hall.

Clary: Hey Dad what's going on?

Valentine: Nothing. Just making sure that everything's ok. Magnus when your out today make sure you stay with Alec and Clarissa.

Magnus: You got it.

Valentine: I know you want freedom, but we are doing this so that you're safe. We don't know what were going to do if you get yourself into danger.

Magnus: I completely understand.

Valentine: Good. Well, have fun out in the city you guys.

Narrator: Valentine smiled as the they left the dining hall. They made it to the front doors of the institute Jace stopped them.

Jace: Where you think you guys are going?

Clary: My Dad says we can take Magnus outside today.

Jace: Is this true Alec?

Alec: It's true man.

Jace: Ok.

Narrator: Jace went to go find Valentine as the three of them made it out of the institute and into the streets of New York City.

Clary: Isn't nice to be outside Mag?

Magnus: A bit of fresh is always good.

Narrator: Two odd looking boys approached the three. One was Gregory Goyle and the other Draco Malfoy.

Draco: Hey kid.

Narrator: Alec stood between Draco and Magnus. Not sure to trust him.

Alec: What do you want?

Draco: We just want to make friends with him that's all.

Gregory: Yeah, that's all. What's your deal?

Alec: Nothing we just need to protect him that's all.

Clary: Alec don't give them any information.

Alec: I'm not Clary don't worry about it.

Draco: Anyway, kid what do you say? Do you want to hang with us sometime?

Magnus: I don't see why not.

Alec: Magnus you don't even know them.

Draco: Ah, Magnus is that your name? You have cool name if you ask me.

Gregory: Yeah, I haven't even heard of that name until now.

Draco: Enough said Greg. Well Magnus there is a party tonight at one of the bars. Would you like to come?

Narrator: Before Magnus can give Draco, an answer Clary butted in.

Clary: It's going to be too late for him. He needs rest.

Draco: Why is he someone special?

Alec: Hey, that's non of your business.

Draco: Just asking dude. Look Magnus if you want to come that's up to you.

Magnus: Ok.

Gregory: So, were do you live?

Magnus: Right here.

Draco: That's a church. Why are living there?

Alec: We don't live there we hang out here you know to be with God.

Draco: Good. So, I'll pick you up here then Magnus. You can even bring these guys along if you wish.

Narrator: Before Alec or Clary could answer, Draco and Gregory had disappeared. They smiled nervously at each other.

Alec. Let's walk down this street. I hear there's a good lunch place here.

Clary: Did you notice anything different about those boys Alec?

Alec: No why?

Clary: I feel like I have seen them before.

Magnus: What are you talking about Clary?

Clary: I don't want to worry you Magnus.

Alec: What do you mean you have seen them before?

Clary: I mean the night we found Magnus. I think I have seen them then.

Alec: It was windy that night Clary it could have been anyone.

Clary: I swear Alec I have seen them before.

Alec: Lets just forget about that night and what just happened and go spend time with Magnus.

Narrator: Clary smiled at Alec and went inside the little diner with Magnus. They sat down and a waiter came to their table.

Alec: What would you like Magnus?

Magnus: I'll have what your having Alexander.

Alec: Alright then.

Narrator: Alec smiled at Magnus. Soon the waiter came back with their drinks and meals.

Magnus: Man, they have fast service here.

Alec: I know that's why I chose to come here. I know the owner.

Clary: I didn't know that.

Alec: I thought I told you that Clary. Before we came, I told you I knew the owner of this one great place down the road from the institute.

Clary: I must have missed that bit of information.

Alec: Don't worry. Are you full yet Magnus?

Magnus: Yes Alexander.

Alec: Ok. Let's get the bill and go.

Narrator: Alec ask for the bill from the waiter. He came back with the bill. Alec paid and the three of them headed out.

Magnus: Why does it get dark so fast?

Alec: I don't know Mag. But we have to get you back inside.

Clary: I got a text from my Dad. It says we have to get Magnus back to the institute now.

Alec: Ok. Let's go Mag.

Narrator: The three of them leave the restaurant and head back to the institute. They were in the front yard when a man appeared right in from of Clary and Alec. Then two boys came up from be hand Magnus and grabbed on to his shoulders and hands.

Voldemort: Its nice to finally meet you dear Magnus.

Narrator: Clary and Alec turned around to see Draco and Gregory holding on to Magnus. Then they turned to face Voldemort again.

Magnus: Let go of my hands.

Voldemort: Why so you can use your magic to free yourself? I don't think so Magnus.

Alec: I knew something was not right with those boys.

Draco: How would you know that now?

Gregory: Yeah.

Clary: What your doing is wrong. Please let Magnus go.

Voldemort: Isn't that sweet the little lady and a handsome boy trying to save a warlock.

Alec: What do you want with him?

Voldemort: I don't think that's any of your business boy. Take him a way boys.

Narrator: Magnus continued to struggle in the grip of Draco and Gregory.

Magnus: Alexander, Clary!

Alec: Magnus!

Clary: Magnus!

Narrator: The two feared what just happen? Soon they made it inside. They were greeted by Valentine and Isabelle.

Isabelle: What's going on we heard commotion come from outside.

Valentine: Never mind that where is Magnus?

Alec: Voldemort.

Valentine: What do you mean?

Alec: He and his two helpers, I think. They took him.

Valentine: Oh, that's not good. We need to find him, and we need to find him now.

Clary: Can't we find him in the morning it's too late we won't find him this late at night.

Valentine: Alright Clarissa, but the first thing in the morning we are going to round up all the shadow hunters and look for him. If anything happens to that warlock, I probably won't be able to live with it.

Alec: Ok we understand.

Jace: Alec what's wrong?

Alec: Nothing. I just don't want to see him dead.

Jace: We won't we will find him before then. Don't worry we know you have fallen for him.

Alec: Is it that obvious?

Valentine: Yeah, it kind of is.

Alec: Maybe I should ask him out.

Jace: Maybe you should.

Valentine: Well, lets get to bed. I'll inform the rest of the shadow hunters of the plan tomorrow morning. Get some rest we have a warlock to save.

Narrator: They all agreed and went up to bed. Meanwhile in a warehouse on the other side of the city Voldemort and his two helpers had just gotten Magnus into one of the rooms. They laid him down on this weird looking table and hooked him up to tubes.

Draco: What are we doing with him here?

Voldemort: This will test him to see if he truly is the last warlock.

Gregory: What will happen if he is?

Voldemort: I will sell him to a scientist.

Draco: Sweet.

Voldemort: We'll start the test and experiments tomorrow.

Magnus: What experiment? Let me go.

Narrator: Magnus tried to move but couldn't he was also trapped to the table as well.

Voldemort: You have nothing to fear young warlock. We just want to test you for something.

Magnus: Did you hear what I said let me go!

Voldemort: No Magnus no stay still.

Narrator: Magnus continued to struggle as they attached more tubes and wires to Magnus.

Voldemort: Come on you two let's go to bed. We have big plans for Magnus in the morning.

Draco: Right.

Gregory: I wonder how rich well be now that we have Magnus Bane.

Voldemort: Very rich. When we are done with him, we are going to sell him to a scientist and let them do more test.

Draco: Are you sure they'll buy him?

Voldemort: Oh yes. Scientist would pay big money to get their hands on a warlock like Magnus Bane.

Gregory: Ok. Lets' go to bed.

Voldemort: Goodnight guys. Oh, and good job and getting the warlock tonight.

Draco: Thanks.

Narrator: The three of them left the room with evil laughs. Magnus continued to struggle. Not too long he felt sleepy. Then he fell asleep at last.

End Scene 3

Scene 4

Narrator: It's the next morning Alec and the others were getting ready. They had to be ready early so that they can find Magnus on time.

Clary: How are you holding up Alec.

Alec: I'll be ok once we get Magnus back.

Clary: You know it wasn't your fault he was kidnapped.

Alec: I know. We should have got him inside sooner.

Valentine: Don't blame yourself. It happens. Let's face it its' New York City. It could happen to anyone.

Alec: Yeah, but why did it have to happen to Mag?

Isabelle: You guys need help finding Magnus.

Valentine: That would be great thanks Isabelle.

Narrator: She smiled at the rest of her friends. Soon they got ready and got the other shadow hunters.

Valentine: Now everyone there is a dangerous person who has kidnapped a young warlock. He's the last warlock left living. We need to save him. We need everyone to split up to cover more ground in the city. Alright let's go save Magnus!

Narrators: The shadow hunters cheered as they head for the institute doors. They made it to the wide-open space of the city. Meanwhile back at the and his gang were still doing test on Magnus who lay still on the experiment table.

Voldemort: We are almost done. Draco call the scientist tell them he's ready. And Gregory you stay and watch Magnus I'm going to see if his shadow hunter friends are coming.

Narrator: Voldemort went out of the room and down the stairs. He opens the door just a crack and noticed an army of shadow hunters. He ran back up stairs again.

Gregory: What's wrong boss?

Voldemort: The Shadow Hunters there here. You two take Magnus and hide him somewhere I'll meet you there.

Narrator: The boys nodded their heads and unstrapped Magnus from the table and took the wires and tubes off him.

Magnus: What are you doing to me let me go!

Voldemort: Shut him up.

Narrator: Draco put tape on to Magnus' mouth and blind folded his eyes.

Draco: There that should keep you quiet dear warlock.

Narrator: Voldemort smiled and watch the two boys take Magnus away. The four of them went out of the warehouse just on time. There stood an army of shadow hunters.

Voldemort: Hold him tightly guys.

Alec: Let him go!

Voldemort: Look who's trying to play hero for is warlock boyfriend.

Alec: How do you know I like him?

Voldemort: Oh, is it obvious you tried to save him the night we took him. Take the blind fold off and the tape.

Narrator: Draco took the stuff off Magnus but kept a tight grip on him so did Gregory. Magnus looks up to see Alec standing to Lord Voldemort.

Magnus: Alexander.

Alec: Don't worry Magnus we'll get you free.

Narrator: Not long after that the shadow hunters charged at them. Two took out Voldemort and the other two on Draco and Gregory. They then let the grip go off Magnus. Alec ran to Magnus and hugged him tightly.

Magnus: A little too tight there Alexander.

Alec: Sorry Magnus.

Magnus: Its ok.

Alec: Are you ok?

Magnus: I'll be fine.

Valentine: Now that your saved Magnus let's get you back to the institute.

Narrator: No one said a word as they headed back to the institute. Back inside they headed to the dining hall.

Valentine: You must be hungry Magnus.

Magnus: I am, thank you.

Narrator: Valentine smiled as he went to the kitchen to get dinner for everyone.

Isabelle: What was it like? What did they do to you?

Magnus: I think they were experimenting on me for some reason.

Isabelle: What were they trying to figure out?

Magnus: I don't know trying to figure out if I really am the last Warlock.

Clary: But you are.

Magnus: I know. I'm just glad you got to me before the scientist did.

Alec: Why would a scientist want you?

Magnus: Because, Alexander to do more test they find this stuff interesting.

Alec: Oh.

Magnus: Can we not talk about it anymore.

Clary: Yes, sorry Magnus.

Magnus: Its alright.

Narrator: They finished eating their dinners. It was getting late. Magnus was dead tired and so were the other shadow hunters.

Magnus: Well I'm tired I'll see you guys in the morning.

Valentine: Good night Magnus.

Narrator: Alec then followed Magnus to his room.

Magnus: Alexander, what are you doing here?

Alec: I came to ask you something.

Magnus: Well, what is it?

Alec: I like you Magnus. I mean I really like.

Magnus: I like you to Alexander.

Alec: That's not what I meant

Magnus: I know what you meant I have feelings for you to.

Alec: You do?

Magnus: Of course, Alexander.

Alec: Well, will you go out with me then?

Magnus: I would love to.

Alec: One thing.

Magnus: Yes?

Alec: Would you stop calling me Alexander.

Magnus: I will try I can't make any promises.

Narrator: Alec and Magnus share a smile.

Magnus: Well, I guess I'll be going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning Alexander.

Alec: Goodnight Magnus.

Magnus: Thanks for saving me today. I don't know what I would have done if they still had me.

Alec: Yeah, you would have been in a show or something like that.

Magnus: I know or maybe something worse.

Alec: Well, I'm glad your safe. Your not a bad warlock.

Magnus: Thank you that means a lot.

Alec: Your welcome.

Magnus: I'll see you in the morning then?

Alec: Of course.

Narrator: Alec and Magnus smiled and kissed for the very first time. Then they both fell asleep next to each other.

The end


End file.
